Special Task 'WARRIOR'
Shinra_MP.jpg WARRIOR is an elite fighting force; they are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. There occupation falls into peacekeeping, Front line battles, Enemy Stronghold Infantry, Protection/Escort activities, i.e guarding a princess or any other political protection, protecting a gaurd station, etc, Challenges from other planets and countries, Battle Instruction/Traniee, Deilivery of high value goods to other towns, countries, planets, etc. And leading out massive amounts of Troops. WARRIOR Operatives are used for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. WARRIOR members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class SOLDIERs are responsible for the most important (and usually most dangerous) missions, 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist YC Troops or 1st Class WARRIRORS are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best of them are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class WARRIORS reach 1st Class. 1st Class WARRIORS have special privileges, as they are allowed to use personal items, clothing, and equipment and are given the right to deny orders assuming any responsibilities from their decisions. It is difficult for WARRIOR members to retire and even if they are allowed to leave Serizawa Corp, the company will monitor their subsequent actions. Even if people believe they have evaded surveillance, Serizawa Corp will follow them for the remainder of their lives, and, in a worst case scenario, the company will have them killed. Training/Death Rock Island With the intense training process. The Warrior soliders are all shipped to 'Death Rock' An Island within the bermerda triangle. Forced to live on the death lands where strange mutated creatures reside. They most learn to adapt and fight the creatures all the while survive the harsh combat. The Warriorsi camp sit's within the very middle of the island. After there training these soliders are able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Once trained to the highest level, they will have the ability that they need to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. ( If you choose to be a Warrior from the kick off you start off with 2 of those below. ) *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Perception *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Combat *Peak Human State *Peak Human Intelligence *Enhanced Condition(need 4 for this) *Enhanced Intelligence *Reactive Adaptation *Environmental Adaptation Category:Directory Category:Information Category:Occupation